


Coruscanti Villainy

by be_brave13



Series: Coruscanti 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AKA, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Talks to People and Thinks, Angst, BAMF Padmé Amidala, Clone Wars, Crack Treated More Seriously Than Ever, Emotions, Episode: s04e15 Deception, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fialleril, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, I know where we are in canon finaly!, I'll still, Let them say fuck, Obi-Wan is Amazing (and I love him), Palpatine Being Shitty and Manipulative, Plot™️, Politics, Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Slavery, So much talking y'all will get sick of dialogue, So..., Some Humor, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Jedi STILL Need Therapy, and, but also use Star Wars cursing bc I like to shake things up, but don't worry, is still a hero and my emotional inspo, they're still watching that holodrama btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_brave13/pseuds/be_brave13
Summary: “I’ve been mad,” Anakin says, letting all of his vulnerability rise to the surface. “I’ve been overworked, tired, driven mad by this war and its never ending set of battles and issues that don’t leave me alone. We can’t,Ican’t let it do this to us. Do you understand? All I have is, well, it's meager; it'sthis." Anakin makes a gesture to meanyou and me, me and Padmé, you and me and Ahsoka, the 501st and the 212th.He vows, "It's not allowed take you, and it's not allowed it take me.It can't.”OR, as Anakin slowly comes to his senses about more than a few things, he realizes that now things actually have to get fixed. Unfortunately, ending a war being controlled on both sides by a Sith Lord is harder than it looks.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Coruscanti 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882027
Comments: 69
Kudos: 405





	Coruscanti Villainy

**Author's Note:**

> After four months of consideration, plenty of encouraging (and some salty) comments, gaining of ideas, and sitting in my house with nothing to do, I have decided to write a sequel to [Coruscanti Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014377/chapters/57773869). Yeah, I hate myself for it. But I'm also very excited!!! If you have not read Regency, please do so (as this will make very little sense without all of that background). 
> 
> Honestly though, y'all can thank like 2/3rds of all the comments I got on Regency for this. It's only thanks to the HUGE amounts of love I received on that fic (and, oddly enough, that I STILL RECEIVE TO THIS DAY!!!!) that I'm here writing this. I said it was my best work to date and y'all showed me that statement was indeed the truth. 
> 
> And without further ado, this is going to pick up right where it left off! If you need a refresher, I'd suggest rereading the second half of [Regency's Chapter Six.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014377/chapters/57776113) However, if you somehow recall all of that shitstorm, or you're here from reading that fic for the first time, feel free to start!

Anakin, when he sits down at the table, isn’t quite sure what to say. He looks at the drink Obi-Wan has prepared for him in his worry before Anakin’s arrival, and cups it between his hands to draw its warmth. He hears Obi-Wan scrape the chair across from him back, and then forth again once he’s gotten into it. 

Anakin opens his mouth, then closes it. He looks up into Obi-Wan’s eyes, lined with concern. 

Something in Obi-Wan’s face shifts, then, his mouth relaxing and shoulders releasing. He reaches a hand across the table and places it on Anakin’s forearm. 

“You said not to let you avoid things. I don’t know what it is you want to talk about, but… Anakin. I want you to know that I will help you. I will be here. We will figure this out together.” 

Something in Anakin squeezes at the words, and he shudders in a breath, clamping his eyes shut, suddenly overcome with the urge to cry. When he opens them, all he can manage to get out, his voice wrought and raw, is: “I know. I know, I know.” 

His hand, opposite the arm Obi-Wan is still holding onto, cover’s his brother’s? and clutches it. He lets a few tears spill, and watches complicated emotions flicker over his best friend’s? face: fear, worry, pity, sadness, devotion, strength, bafflement. 

But Obi-Wan’s eyes never leave his own, and hold him steady like a tether in a storm as Anakin releases the tight hold he’s had on this madness plaguing him.

 _Obi-Wan will be there for me, no matter what,_ he thinks. 

And the sobs that he lets out become tinged with laughter. _Palpatine was wrong. He was wrong. I was right, and he was wrong and Obi-Wan will_ be there _for me._

It lasts for a moment or a thousand; the two of them still looking into each other’s eyes, Anakin’s sobbing laughter the only sound in the room while tears roll unrepentant down his cheeks and Obi-Wan looks at him with a sad sort of courage downturning the outer ends of his eyebrows and one side of his mouth. His eyes are shimmering, but no tears fall. 

He looks human and real in a way that Anakin now realizes he has not allowed himself to see ever since the war started. Obi-Wan was always like this. He just didn’t see it.

The need to tell his mentor? just that, about everything he’s seen wrong and everything he’s realized makes itself apparent. 

“You.” He starts.

Obi-Wan shakes his head a little and puts his other hand over Anakin’s. 

“In a minute, padawan mine. You can tell me in a minute,” he murmurs loud to him.

Anakin nods and strains his throat, finally looking away. He takes air in and pushes it back out of his lungs until it doesn’t sound shuddery anymore. Then, he swallows, and starts to speak.

“There are so many things I’ve been wrong about. I’ve been so angry at so much in this war. And you.” He pauses, looks up at Obi-Wan, and looks away again.

“I’ve been so wrong about you.” He pulls his forearm and hand out from under Obi-Wan’s, not quite feeling worthy of the comforting touch. 

He’s not sure how to explain everything, but he steels himself and goes on. “I’ve realized. Recently. That we haven’t always understood each other. Seen disagreements where none were intended, picked fights where none have been. We’ve been doing that for a long time now. And I’m sorry. I was wrong about thinking you didn’t care about me, I know you do. I know you do, I just. Thought. I just thought that you didn’t, and I was wrong.” Anakin doesn’t even know what he’s saying anymore, but he feels himself losing coherency. 

Abruptly, he stops himself and picks up his blue milk hot cocoa to take a long sip of it. He hides his shaking by putting his elbows on the table, regardless of manners. 

His hands still shake anyway. 

Obi-Wan sighs across the table. Anakin doesn’t know if that’s good or bad, and lowers the mug to look at him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes are closed. As he breathes back in, Anakin can feel a Force presence at his shields. It can be nobody other than Obi-Wan, so he lowers them enough to feel the emotions that Obi-Wan is letting through.

Regret stings him relentlessly, along with a sharp and protective affection. Anakin gasps at the strength of both emotions.

“This is my fault,” Obi-Wan says, and Anakin feels as taken aback as he had the first time Obi-Wan had said so on Hyyyka as he lay in the makeshift medbay Kix had taken his slave chip out in. 

“No,” Anakin says sharply. “You can’t take all the blame, you can’t–”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupts with a tone that brooks no argument, “it’s my turn.” He continues in a dry, bland tone, stating facts. “The Council offered me an assignment after you left the Council Room. It was to help thwart a plan to kidnap the Chancellor, and I’d go in as a bounty hunter in disguise after faking my death. I would be able to tell no one.”

Anakin feels his jaw drop just a little bit. “What?” He can’t help himself but ask, yet Obi-Wan continues as if he’s said nothing.

“For all you would know, I would be dead. A few people on the Council seemed to think that you would really sell the act. And I. I immediately did not want to accept, because I could not envision the cruelty it would take for me to agree to let you think I was dead.” He stops there for a moment. 

Anakin is stunned. _How could they ask that of him?_ He thinks, not sure what to do, but he hears something coming in Obi-Wan’s tale. 

“But?” It’s a whisper.

The next words sound dragged out of Obi-Wan; a deep confession that Anakin knows has never seen light or been breathed into reality before this moment. “I am… flawed. For all that I have learned, I have never been able to divest myself of attachment. The Council must know it. I know it. I have tried to pull away and get myself to let go, but it has all been futile. After all, I raised you. I know you. I work best with you. Outside of this place, I would call you brother.

“I had to make it seem as if that were not the case, as if I could let go of you if I needed to. But to be honest, I don’t know if I can. Even though I said yes, I’m here, aren’t I? Telling you about what’s to come and disobeying direct orders again to play the Skywalker and Kenobi game. I’m sorry it’s come to this. I’m sorry you thought that I didn’t care at all, when I really cared too much.”

The frankness of the confession, bold and not at all hidden away with pretty words or metaphors, stuns Anakin. Yet, at the same time, something in him relaxes just slightly. His brain whirs for a moment, rebooting while Obi-Wan watches him carefully. 

The words he needs to say come easier than Anakin thought they would. “I love you too,” he says earnestly, leaning across the table, almost frantic. “You know that, right?” 

Obi-Wan’s placid face softens into a smile. “Yes. I always knew.” 

Nodding sharply, Anakin continues. “Good. I’m glad. And I’m glad you told me about this undercover thing too, I don’t care what the Council says.” Anakin bites his lip for a moment, thinking that he could go along about how they’re going to play it, but he has more to say. Bolstered still by Obi-Wan’s admittance of breaking the Jedi Code with how much he cares about Anakin makes him sure that Obi-Wan isn’t going to be telling the Council anything from their conversation. 

“But I have to confess, Obi, that the Council isn’t wrong. I don’t know what I’d do without you. If I thought you were dead, I would go after whoever killed you without mercy. I know myself well enough to say that with certainty.” Anakin makes sure there is no levity in his tone. He isn’t joking around, and he knows that Obi-Wan is going to react adversely, but his brother has to know. 

“I’ve done it before, after all.” 

Obi-Wan tilts his head and draws back a little bit, sitting up straighter. “What do you mean?” 

Anakin breathes out shakily. “As I told you, there’s a lot that I’ve realized recently. And a lot of it I’m not very proud of.” He knows he’s stalling, biting his lip some more and pressing his nails into his palm on his flesh hand, but he can barely stop himself. 

As much as he hates to admit it, Anakin is kriffing terrified. He looks at Obi-Wan, gives him a little grimace, and then continues.

“I went back to Tatooine, a while back,” he starts winding the story. “You know, when I was having those nightmares about my mother dying?” 

Obi-Wan nods. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you I went,” Anakin says, leaving out the fact that he was actually on a mission at the time and brought Padmé with him, which would not go over well in and of itself. “But, well, my visions were right, and I got there just in time to, to watch her die.” The baldly stated words linger in the air longer than they should at the volume Anakin says them at, but as they fade Anakin is forced to turn his gaze from his brother, his lips tightening.

He can’t look Obi-Wan in the eye as he confesses, “I slaughtered all of the Tusken Raiders in the village after that. I didn’t care who was innocent and who was evil, I just took my revenge and I didn’t feel bad about it a single bit. They deserved it.” The sentences are facts, stated flat and low but with only a hint of smoke from the embers of his rage instead of a billowing blaze. 

Anakin’s shoulders, tight and tense, collapse in on themselves and his voice softens as the next words drag themselves unbidden out of his lips. “But I scared myself there. I touched the Dark and it was so _easy_ . I don’t want to- I don’t want to feel like I need to do that again, because I can’t. I _shouldn’t_.” 

Then he looks back up at Obi-Wan, and his Master looks devastated. Anakin can’t look at him as soon as it hits, scrunching his eyes closed in an instinctive plea for mercy like he’s eight again and preparing for Watto’s blow. 

“Anakin,” he says, and the word of his name is so full of _pain_ that Anakin would have preferred the slap. It would have hurt less.

“Dear one, please look at me.” Obi-Wan’s call is plaintive, and Anakin is just weak enough to heed it, cursing himself all the way and skirting around eye contact.

In return, Obi-Wan reaches across the table again and takes Anakin’s hand. It’s the mechanical one, but the fact that Obi-Wan gives it a little squeeze and treats it just like his flesh one means something. 

“I never wanted you to know what it was like to have touched the Dark in a way as big as that, Anakin. I’m so sorry that happened and I wasn’t there with you. I wish I had listened a little better about your visions. I’ve been so very foolish and so very wrong. I hope you can forgive me for everything, though I would understand if you did not.” 

Anakin looks up at him, incredulous. He doesn’t like this Obi-Wan, with his Force presence dulling itself and weariness and defeat set into every one of his bones. It's not right. And all because Anakin told him of a personal failure and moment of weakness, which Obi-Wan took as his own fault when he wasn’t even there? Unacceptable. 

He snatches his mechanical hand back and pushes his chair out, getting up to emphasize his words as he says them. “This isn’t your fault! How many times do I have to tell you that? There were things I could have done too that I did not, you can’t just take all of the blame. Didn’t you hear me? I said that I murdered an entire village! Why aren’t you mad? Why aren’t you karking _disgusted_? Because I still don’t fully regret it.” He knows he’s lashing out, but this fragility, this broken and defeated air coming from the most stable person in his life is disquieting to Anakin, who has not seen him like this since the early days of Qui-Gon’s death. 

Obi-Wan laughs bitterly and stays seated, raising his palms in surrender. “What do you want me to say, Anakin? Do you want me to scream at you? Do you want me to blame you for things you had no control over, like the fact that your mother was left on Tatooine as a slave, helpless? Or the fact that, no matter what you say, it was my fault that I did not take proper care of you for almost the first full year you came to the Temple? Then, what about when I grew to love you and then I pushed you away for the sake of duty? I stopped listening to you and sometimes never even understood you in the first place. How does that absolve me of blame?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes glitter with a meanness that Anakin has never really seen in them before as he continues to talk. “After all, I’ve touched that same Dark. When I dueled Maul, I reached for it to slice him in half. I know how it feels; how it sings to you like the sweetest song you’ve ever heard. And I’ve seen it in you before. Hints of it growing in your actions and words and Force presence that I dismissed from the stress of the war. I didn’t want to think that was happening to you, so I pretended it did not exist. How does that, of all my sins, not deserve your scorn?” 

Anakin is dizzy with all of the implications that this speech brings. Obi-Wan touching the Dark during his battle with Maul would make extra sense, though, as he was only a senior padawan at the time. Someone he loved had died. 

That sounds familiar to Anakin.

But, a different part of him cries, _Obi-Wan is right about being in the wrong here, and you should be mad!_ Anakin almost listens to it, almost starts screaming at Obi-Wan again that he should have been better, he should have listened, he should have helped. 

But Anakin stays his thoughts. For just a second, he looks at Obi-Wan and remembers why he is doing this: to solve issues, not create them. 

It takes all of his tenuous control to force himself to take a deep breath in, closing his eyes as he does. When he breathes out, he imagines that his frustration is leaving his body, being released to the Force, and then he sits back down in his chair before scooting it in. He reaches for his now barely warm blue milk cocoa and downs the whole thing in a few greedy gulps. When he is done, he turns his gaze, yet again, to Obi-Wan.

His brother’s face is hard and blank. He has not moved other than his eyes, which meet Anakin’s in a sort of challenge of his own worth.

He doesn’t want to do this anymore. Anakin feels more exhausted now than he normally does after days on the battlefront. Wading through everything that they haven’t talked about in years is emotionally draining, even damaging, as it seems. There is too much to process, too many revelations, and not enough time to cry in the refresher or take a speeder for a quick head-clearing ride. 

But this is important work. The silence that sits between the two of them is heavy still, uncomfortable in its weight. Anakin knows the tension needs to be dissolved.

“I’ve been mad,” Anakin says, letting all of his vulnerability rise to the surface. “I’ve been overworked, tired, driven mad by this war and its never ending set of battles and issues that don’t leave me alone. We can’t, _I_ can’t let it do this to us. Do you understand? All I have is, well, it's meager; it's _this_." Anakin makes a gesture to mean _you and me, me and Padmé, you and me and Ahsoka, the 501st and the 212th._ He vows, "It's not allowed take you, and it's not allowed it take me. It _can't._ ” 

Obi-Wan sighs, and just like that he melts back into the man that Anakin knows, luminous in the Force with his weariness shining through along with a sadness that Anakin realizes he almost always sees in his brother’s eyes. Anakin wonders when that became normal.

“Yes. Yes, you’re right. There is much that..." Something shifts in Obi-Wan's face, and he blurts, "I do not want the war to change things either. I’m sorry. I _have_ been worried about you recently though, Anakin. There is more darkness now than ever in the galaxy, and I'm afraid of how strongly you feel it, how much it might unconsciously affect you. Hyyyka did not help, we need to find a way to help you. However, it is unproductive to spend time pushing the past’s sins onto each other." Obi-Wan pauses for a minute, reaching up to stroke his beard.

Anakin agrees, but he's not sure what to say, so he stays quiet.

Thankfully, he does not have to wait long. "Shall we make another deal?” With the question, a small smile worms its way onto Obi-Wan’s mouth that Anakin soon mirrors on his own.

The very first deal they made, the one about not having pretenses between them, was made at this very table. The fact that they are still making sure to uphold it and renewing it with another deal here, of all places, feels symbolic.

“Yeah, of course,” Anakin agrees.

“Can we forgive each other for the past?” Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin nods. 

He still thinks some things are his fault that Obi-Wan believes are his own, but there is nothing that Anakin can do right now to change his mind. Regardless of that, he is still ready to forgive Obi-Wan for the times they have argued or that they have not understood each other. There is no point to holding onto that anger, and much of it Anakin has already released into the Force upon his realizations after watching _Coruscanti Regency._

Obi-Wan continues, “Then we will find the time to talk about everything we still need to share or discuss. I will tell you what it was like for me refusing the call of the Dark side after Qui-Gon’s death, you can tell me how it feels for you, and we will work something out for you. Also, you, Ahsoka, and I need to discuss how we are going to handle faking my death. Anything else you would like to add?” 

The first thing that jumps to Anakin’s mind is his marriage with Padmé. But, he feels like he needs to talk to Padmé about that first, so he tentatively says, “There is something, but now is not the time for it. I promise, I will tell you when I can.” 

“It is not serious?” Obi-Wan asks with concern.

Anakin huffs out a little laugh. “It is, but it’s not time-sensitive. It’s nothing bad, though. I need to talk to someone else first, that’s all.” 

Obi-Wan nods. “Alright, it will wait. We agree then?” 

“We agree,” Anakin confirms. 

And they sit there for a minute. The silence doesn’t feel uncomfortable, but it’s not easy either, and Anakin fiddles with the cocoa packets on the table while Obi-Wan drinks his quite lukewarm tea. They avoid eye contact as they do so. 

As Anakin’s gaze meanders along the pattern of the tabletop, his mind drifts a bit. 

_Should I mention Palpatine?_ He wonders, carefully considering the implications of doing so. Cautiously, Anakin decides to leave that part of things out. He can always mention it later if it becomes relevant, but the Chancellor is still a trusted friend. 

_He just doesn’t have as much perspective into my life and the life of a Jedi,_ Anakin reasons. _I can still talk to him and ask for his advice, but I have to remember that he’s not infallible._

_Obviously, I’m not infallible either, but that’s just part of being sentient—_

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan startles Anakin out of his thoughts. 

He looks up and says, “Yeah?” 

The smile on Obi-Wan’s face is a little bitter and a little relieved. Anakin is reminded once more of how much expression is currently on his face, that has _always_ been there as long as he is willing to look for it, in the corners of his mouth and his eyes and his Force presence. 

“I’m sorry it took so long for us to… do this,” Obi-Wan gestures circles to emphasize his point, then lets his hand drop. “I’m glad that it’s not too late.” 

The idea of a _too late_ sends shivers down Anakin’s spine. He wants to say that things would never have gotten that far, but a small part of him has doubts. He stops that train of thought immediately, resolving on the fact that he’s glad they aren’t too late, and now they never will be, regardless of there being plenty more issues to wade through.

“Me too,” he says, and things feel easier in the air. 

An idea crosses his mind, and Anakin cannot help but smile widely at it. Of course, Obi-Wan notices, and he raises an eyebrow in lieu of a question. 

“Would you do the honor of meditating with me?” Anakin asks. 

He’s rewarded in his follow through with something beautiful; Obi-Wan laughs without constraint (or that hand he sometimes puts in front of his mouth in polite society). His head gets thrown back for a moment, and his eyes sparkle when he looks back at Anakin with a grin that matches his own. 

“Oh, so _now_ you want to be a good padawan? It’s only been,” Obi-Wan glances at their calendar and rubs his beard for a moment before continuing, “about three years since your knighting ceremony, after all. High time, in my opinion.” 

“What can I say, Master? I’m a good student.” 

Obi-Wan huffs out another laugh. “Only when you want to be,” he counters. “But, if your offer was not made in jest, then I’d be more than amenable to meditate. We could both use it, after all.” 

And it takes them no time at all to kneel together on the threadbare cushions that have been in their quarters as long as Anakin can remember before they both sink into the Force, Anakin using Obi-Wan as an anchor to help him do so. 

Slowly, he takes in the hooks that are snaring his Force presence to his body and in his mind. Most pressing, of course, are his relationships with the people most important in his life. He gathers them up: Obi-Wan, Padmé, Ahsoka, Rex, his mother, the Chancellor; and he cradles them close to himself for a moment. 

_Soon I will speak with you all,_ he promises. Then he opens his mental doors and lets his worries about them drift away for a while. 

His concerns about the war are second, and Anakin leans into Obi-Wan’s adjacent Force presence to help himself acknowledge that worry and then release it. He is doing all he can. 

Anakin has so many thoughts and feelings about himself and his own state of being. He could contemplate them now, but finds himself needing an external connection a little more than an internal one. He has just put some of that internal conflict to rest in the last couple of days, and he feels accomplished enough in that area to give himself a break from it. 

One by one he releases the rest, and then reaches out to feel for Obi-Wan. His brother is deeply intertwined in the Force, making it easy for Anakin to latch onto his depth and follow before letting himself open up to the world. 

He reaches out, out, out as he is one with the Force, extending over Coruscant’s surface. He feels all of the bright lights of the Jedi in the Temple, from which there is a thrumming that the Temple has always exuded, but he also feels all of the other beings on the streets, from the lowest levels to the highest of the city. He widens himself to cover the Senate building and rows and rows of apartments and docking bays and shops and restaurants. 

It feels like life, and Anakin and his own problems become small in the face of the synergy of beings in the Coruscanti night. It lasts interminably but infinitesimally as it thrums and changes with impressions that muddle together to create a general feeling of neutrality. 

Before Anakin realizes it, he is in tune with Coruscant as a whole. He can feel the core of the planet, its smoggy air, the levels and levels it contains all the way down to the surface and untouched-for-centuries dirt. He feels the planet rotating through space and the gravity weighing down everything on world. 

When he tries to extend further, something pushes him back. With the prod, Anakin retracts like a rubber band stretched and then released, and all he can feel is himself and Obi-Wan right next to each other once more. 

This time, he lets a few tendrils drift toward Obi-Wan, who sends a few back to meet him in the middle. They do not share anything of themselves but instead exist together in the Force. 

When Anakin finally opens his eyes, he feels balanced in a way that he has not in a very, very long time. He feels like he can do this. He can go on. The Force is with him. He is not alone. 

Obi-Wan sits next to him, eyes still closed. His Master always liked to linger a bit longer than he did. Anakin studies his serene face, encased in the orange-red light from the sun’s fading rays through the smog, and gladness overtakes his heart. 

_I do not know what I’d do without you,_ he thinks, overcome with love. _We will see this through. We will be part of the ending of this war and we’ll go on to better the galaxy. One step at a time._

When Obi-Wan opens his eyes, he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hope that was satisfying for those of you that were asking for more! 
> 
> I also just want to let you know that I wanted to get this part out for closure purposes but I will probably not update right away bc I just started school again, I'm trying to rope in a beta, and the amount of planning that needs to go into this fic in order to make it as good/compelling as Regency is extraordinary. I'd like to do it justice, so I'll be off making a 50 page plot plan to follow for this bad boy for quite some time. 
> 
> Also, I just got a tumblr (finally)?????? (and i mean JUST. baby is brand spanking new to the max.) God knows why I wanted to join the hellsite a year after the purge, but god made me lacking in common sense xx :) anyway I'd love to make some friends, come find me at [djemsowhat](https://djemsowhat.tumblr.com/) and chat with me or just tell me how the hell to use the platform lol!
> 
> Anyway!!! Have a lovely rest of your day!! Drink water, wear a mask, and make good choices :) Also I'd love to hear any thoughts/questions/feelings you might have about this chapter, so feel free to comment and, as always, I shall reply!!!


End file.
